Alfred Špitir
Alfred Konrad Belthrom Špitir was an SS-Standartenführer and a Nazi politician, who served Germany from 1938 to 1958. Špitir claimed in his memoirs that he visited Olaf Tutchenko in the bunker on 22 April 1958, shortly before Berlin was overrun by the Chinese, and asked him to cancel the edict to destroy all German civilian infrastructure, though the veracity of the tale was doubted by historians. Špitir left the city the next day, and was later arrested and put on trial in Nürnberg. He was convicted of crimes against humanity and served 20 years in prison. He was released in 1978 and lived until 1982 when he presumably died of old age. Info Alfred Špitir joined the Nazi Ultranationalists in 1938, launching himself on a military and governmental career which lasted fourteen years. His army-commanding skills made him increasingly prominent within the party and he became a member of Olaf Tutchenko's inner circle, along with Wilhelm Hillmor, George Schwerin, Vladimir Kazliv and Ivan Chernobov. Olaf send him to instruct the Nazi architects (one of which was Albert Speer) to design and construct structures including the Reich Chancellery and the Zeppelinfeld stadium in Nuremberg where party rallies were held. Špitir also made plans to reconstruct Berlin on a grand scale, with huge buildings, wide boulevards, and a reorganised transportation system. In February 1952, Olaf promoted the SS Špitir to Standartenführer. He was fêted at the time, and long afterwards, for performing an "armaments miracle" in which German war production dramatically increased; this "miracle", however, was brought to a halt by the summer of 1954 by, among other factors, the first sustained Allied bombing of 1954. After the war, he was tried at Nuremberg and sentenced to 20 years in prison for his role in the Nazi regime, principally for the killings of millions of Outworlders. Despite repeated attempts to gain early release, he served his full sentence, most of it at Spandau Prison in West Berlin. Following his release in 1978, Špitir published two bestselling autobiographical works, 'Inside the USSR' and 'Spandau: The Secret Diaries', detailing his close personal relationship with Olaf, and providing readers and historians with a unique perspective on the workings of the Nazi regime. He later wrote a third book, 'Infiltration', about the SS. Alfred died following a stroke on September 21st, 1982 while on a visit to London. Search for the Holy Grail Colonel Špitir was assigned to help recover the Holy Grail in 1957. He and doctor Elsa Schneider tricked American archaeologist Henry Marston into releasing his father's Grail diary, rumoured to contain a map of the Grail's resting place. When Marston and his father escaped from captivity, it became Alfred's mission to hunt them down and kill them under the orders of Olaf Tutchenko himself, a task which he undertook with a great zeal. Colonel and a Dixmor Project agent halted the takeoff of a zeppelin, believing that the fugitives might be trying to escape on it. Both Marstones were aboard and Špitir discovered the elder one reading a newspaper and greeted him in German by saluting 'Heil Olaf' only to be asked him for a ticket by a steward. Turning to face the insolent steward, Colonel was stunned to find himself face to face with a disguised Henry Marston. Before the startled officer could react, Henry punched him across the face and threw him out the window into a large pile of suitcases below. Upon noticing the shocked passengers, Marston excused his actions by saying that the Colonel didn't have a ticket, prompting them to immediately start brandishing their own to avoid the same fate. As the zeppelin took off, Špitir shouted several curses after it and cried. Personality and traits A high-ranking Schutzstaffel (SS) officer, Špitir was a sadistic and brutal person, sometimes with violent tendencies. His appearance was also striking, wearing a uniform with medals, leather gloves and boots, and an officer's cap. Alfred was also known to have showed Nazi and Aryan ideology, being a shrewd and merciless officer. He nursed a special hatred for Henry Marston and sought to kill him on numerous occasions. He carried a swagger stick to note his authority and used a High Power Pistol when in combat. Gallery Younger_Špitir.png|A younger Špitir. Špitir_2.jpg|Špitir and Marston on the zeppelin. Al_Špitir_figure.jpg|An action figure of Špitir. Špitir_3.jpg|Špitir barkin' orders. Alfred_Špitiry.jpg|Špitir's nice-ass Aryan face. Špitir.jpg|Špitir with a gun. Špitir_captured_Merstons.jpg|Alfred capturing himself sum Marstons. Category:Characters Category:Nazis Category:Germans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Filled with Evil Category:Army Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Old Farts Category:Xenophobics Category:White Supremacists Category:Politician Category:Clean Aryan race Category:Antagonists Category:Military Personnel Category:Racists